dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogryn World - Environment
Ogryns are huge, powerful abhumans fielded by the Imperial Guard as shock troops. Standing heads taller than an average man, these savage, simple-minded creatures are thick with bulk and muscle, and are descended from humans who were stranded on cold, high-gravity worlds in a time long forgotten. Their thick frames are capable of lifting immense weight and protecting them from most small weapons fire, and their great strength is invaluable for fighting on the front lines. Once the Ogryns were rediscovered, the leadership of the Departmento Munitorum was able to find appropriate uses for the big, dim abhumans. Carrying special, sturdily built, Ogryn-specific equipment like the brutal ripper gun and ripper saw, they are still utilised as shock troops, deployed on the front lines to smash enemy units and cause as much damage and havoc as possible in as short a time as possible. While not as common as they once were, there are many regiments who still fifield Ogryns, either in dedicated Ogryn squads, or mixed in with other Guardsmen, who can help guide them and keep an eye on them, to prevent them from hurting themselves and their comrades. Conveniently for the Imperial Guard, Ogryn are incredibly loyal once befriended, and will go to any ends to fulfifil the commands of someone they trust. They worship the God-Emperor with a child-like devotion, and are more than happy to charge into battle to keep the Imperium safe. Ogryn Characteristics/Traits/Talents Wounds: 15 +1D5 Starting Skills: Intimidate or Survival. Starting Talents: Die Hard or Iron Jaw,Basic Weapon Training (Heavy, Solid Projectile). Starting Traits: Auto-Stabilised, But It Dark in Dere!,Clumsy, Size (Enormous), Sturdy, Unnatural Strength (+2), Unnatural Toughness (+2), Uneducated, Densely Built. BUT IT DARK IN DERE! Despite their fearsome and fearless nature, Ogryns are extremely claustrophobic. They will not enter caves, basements, ruins, infantry fighting vehicles like the Chimera, or even smaller than average buildings, of their own free will. Officers and Commissars can order them into such places, but suffer a –10 penalty to any Command Skill Tests to do so, and Ogryns suffer a –10 to all Skill Tests when so confined. CLUMSY Ogryn’s hands are not only much larger than those of a normal human, but also far stronger, and most Ogryn have a hard time using them to perform delicate, or even normal, tasks. Because of this, Ogryn cannot use most weapons made for humans, as they tend to break them when they try. Any weapon which doesn’t have the Ogryn-Proof Trait cannot be used by a character with the Clumsy Trait. UNEDUCATED Ogryns are slow to learn new skills. Penalty: You must pay twice the normal experience cost to learn Intelligence and Fellowship-based skills, with the exception of the Survival skill (see below), and cannot ever use or learn the Logic, Scholastic Lore or Forbidden Lore skills. This trait is removed should you gain the Bone'ead augmentation. DENSELY BUILT Ogryns originate from cold, high-gravity worlds, making them resistant to the deleterious effects of such environments. Benefit: You ignore the normal penalties associated with high-gravity environments, and gain a +10 bonus on all tests to resist the effects of exposure to the cold. In addition, you have the Unnatural Strength and Unnatural Toughness traits. COMRADE ADVANCES These are Advances that may be purchased by the Ogryn to enhance the abilities of his Comrade. LITTLE ‘UN Type: Passive Cost: 250 xp Effect: Those Guardsmen that choose to tolerate the presence of the Ogryn tend to be the ones of similar build. However, even the largest Guardsman is tiny in the eyes of an Ogryn, and gain the affectionate name “little ‘uns.” The Ogryn’s Comrade gains an extra Wound State. He can now be either Healthy, Lightly Wounded, Heavily Wounded, or Dead. FIERCE LOYALTY Type: Passive Cost: 300 xp Effect: Ogryns become very attached to those around them, and can gain strong connections to their Comrades. If the Ogryn’s Comrade is not in Cohesion with the Ogryn, or is within 10 metres of another Player Character and engaged in melee with an enemy, the Ogryn becomes Frenzied (see page 144) and gains an additional +10 Strength and +10 Toughness until his Comrade is either safe or dead. If the Comrade dies, the Ogryn becomes inconsolable for 1d5 hours. Ogryn Careers Guardsman Ogryns are commonly "trained" to serve alongside the Imperial Guard, making use of their size, resilience and devotion as shock assault troops or bodyguards for officers and Commissars. Those that go far or possess intelligence beyound their type are often augmented into "Bone'eads", allowing them to lead others of their kind and making them even more effective. Scum Ogryn scum comprise most other Ogryn characters, be they laborers or merely shiftless outcasts. Lacking in subtlety, charisma or ambition, they tend to act as enforcers and thugs for those who take them in, or simply roam around beating people up for food and money. Even then, Ogryns take quickly to the Imperial Creed, and are intolerant of those who turn against the Imperium, meaning that they rarely serve anti-Imperial cults unless deceived about their employer's nature. Bionic Ogryn Neural Enhancement :Bionic Ogryn Neural Enhancement, also known as Biochemical Ogryn Neural Enhancement, is a procedure sometimes performed on Ogryns who have demonstrated intellect and insight above the norm. Using a combination of Augmetic implants, biochemical treatments, electro-shock therapy and surgery, the subject's brain is enhanced, allowing it to operate more efficiently than a normal Ogryn's brain. An Ogryn who has undergone this procedure is known as a BONE'ead, a title which is worn with pride by those granted it. This procedure is performed as per the Attaching Bionics and Implants sidebar in the Armoury chapter of the rulebook, as well as requiring a six-week course of drugs to be administered. :An Ogryn BONE'ead loses, and no longer suffers from, the Uneducated trait, and can spend experience on Intelligence and Fellowship-based skills normally. Ogryn Past Ogryn's formed into multiple tribes in their times on their High Gravity worlds before beig drafted into the Imperial Guard, below are some of their most famous tribes. 1-11 Goldtooth Tribe - One of the largest and most powerful Ogre tribe within the Ogre Kingdoms, this particular tribe is ruled by none other than Greasus Goldtooth himself. Gain Intimidate as Known(if you already have, gain as Trained) and 1d2000 thrones with 1d10 Profit Factor. 12-21 Thunderguts Tribe - An Ogre tribe known for being particularly destructive in their tendency, and have a particular nack in ransoming victims for profit and gains. gain Frenzy and 2d100 Thrones 22-31 Crossed Clubs '- An Ogre tribe known not only for the large number of Ogre Maneaters in their numbers, but also for their prodigious lies the veteran warriors spew out of their mouths, making much of their renown dubious at best, but none have the guts to call them out. ''gain Brutal Charge, gain Deceive as known. '''32-41 Sons of the Mountain - An Ogre tribe known for living within the highest peaks within the Ogre Kingdoms, gain Climb and Athletics as known or gain 5+ Strength. 42-51 Feastmaster Tribe - An Ogre tribe known for having some of the greatest feasts within the Kingdom, all thanks to their slave force of Halfling cooks. gain Carouse skill as known, receive 5+ Toughness, receive Trade(Cook) as known 52-61 Rock Skulls '- An Ogre tribe known famously for being the toughest Ogres around. Yet this toughest comes at the cost of being extremely dim-witted, even in Ogre standards. ''receive +10 to Toughness, receive -5 to Intelligence, receive Resistance to Poison talent or Resistance to Disease Talent. ''' 62-71 Blood Guzzler '- An Ogre tribe known for being infamous spider-hunters. ''receive Resistance to Poison talent, receive Tracking skill as known '''72-81 Ironskin Tribe - An Ogre tribe known for having some of the largest numbers of Ironguts and iron-clad Ogres in the kingdoms. receive +10 to Weaponskill or +10 to Toughness ' 82-88' Lazarghs '- One of the oldest and most twisted Ogre tribe within the Mountains, the Lazarghs are all descended from the first Maw Prophet, Groth Onefinger. ''Receive 1d6 Corruption points and a random mutation. '''89-96 Mountaineater Tribe - An Ogre tribe with the insatiable need to eat rocks with all their food, making them considerably tough. receive Unnatural Toughness(+2) adds to the natural Ogryn Unnatural Toughness to be a +4 in total ' 97-100' Eyebiter Tribe - An Ogre tribe currently exorting the lucrative trade routes within the Darklands.'' receive Commerce skill as known, receive Inquiry skill as known, receive Trade(pick any) as known, receive 1d100 thrones, receive +10 to Intelligence.'' Category:Player Character Homeworlds